Running A Kingdom
by lifeofafrozenaddict
Summary: The stress of running a kingdom seems to be getting to Ben. With his father's short temper and such a large workload, Ben blows up at Mal. What will happen to their relationship? Will they break up or survive any issues that face them?


"Hey, ready for our second official date?" Mal smiled, leaning against the doorway into Ben's room. "I baked some double chocolate-chip cookies, just like you like," she said, motioning to the container in her hands. "And they aren't cursed this time."

"I don't know," Ben replied as he ran in his fingers through his hair. "Can we reschedule or something?"

"Ben, you promised," Mal sighed, nearing her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned over to look at the papers in front of him.

"I know. I know. I've just been busy. I have to run the kingdom and keep up with my schoolwork. Not to mention we're beginning to integrate other children from the island into Auradon Prep. It's all so…"

"Stressful? I would think so. Would you like some help?"

Ben sighed, "I don't like think you would understand."

"What's that supposed to mean? I understand. I'm capable of handling anything you can. You know, Ben, you've got to live your life a little bit. If you let me help you, you can have more free time…and cookies." She waved a warm, chewy treat in front of his face, but he simply pushed it out of his sight.

"Okay, Mal, I get it, but I really need to finish all of this for tomorrow."

"It's fine. I understand. The kingdom is more important. I'm just one measly person-"

"You know that isn't true." Ben tried explaining, but Mal kept talking.

"We haven't been able to see each other _at all_ in two weeks and I cleared my schedule and everything, but oh well."

"Mal, listen to me. Running a kingdom is a lot of work. I need to keep everyone at peace-" Ben's short temper was rising higher and higher.

"I'll just go find someone who actually wants to be with me and share these cookies with them. If you let me help you, maybe you would be able to get it done-"

"Well, you might have a different, more forceful way of doing things. I mean, you haven't handled this kind of royalty for very long."

"Oh, so what? Because I'm the daughter of Maleficent I'm always evil? You're the one who told me I was good, Ben. Do you not mean that?" Mal said, voice rising. She slowly backed toward the doorway once more. "I guess I'm just another stupid villain."

"MAL, I have more important things to do than go on a date! I have to keep you and your kind from creating trouble and tearing this kingdom apart!" Mal shrank back at his words. They stabbed at her like a knife, reminding her of her mother and her evil background.

"I see," she whispered. "I guess 'me and my kind' will always be worthless to you and your prissy friends." She ran out of the room without letting the tear falling down her face be seen by Ben.

Ben stood in shock, realizing what he said. He was the one person that believed Mal was good all along. He just went against everything he truly meant.

"Mal," he said to himself and then continued louder, "Mal, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!"

The first place he checked was her dorm. A surprised looking Evie answered the door. "Um, hi Ben. What are you doing here?"

"Is Mal here?" Carlos paused his video game and focused on the situation occurring at the door.

"No, she isn't here. Why?" Evie asked.

"I said some stuff," Ben mumbled. Carlos neared the two at the door, adding, "I saw her run by here. She seemed really upset."

"Ben," Evie said, sterner this time, "what did you do?"

"It doesn't matter right now. Mal can tell you later. I just, I have to find her." Without saying another word, he darted down the hall. He only knew of one other place Mal could possibly be.

"Mal," Ben said with a sigh of relief as he saw the purple haired girl sitting on the bank of the Enchanted Lake.

"Go away, Ben."

"Mal…"

"I said 'Go away'!"

"No." Mal turned to face him. Her eyes were slightly red and her face was puffy from crying. Guilt, anger, and sadness rushed through him as he realized how much he hurt the one he loved. "I will not go away because I love you, Mal. I didn't mean what I said. I was stressed and bothered that I would ruin our plans. I didn't want to disappoint you." Ben sat next to Mal, dangling his feet into the cool water. "I just don't want to disappoint anyone. I don't want to disappoint my teachers in school or the people in the kingdom. Most of all, I don't want to disappoint my parents. I just want their approval."

"I know. That was all I ever wanted too," Mal murmured to Ben, staring into the blue ripples of the water. Staring at the beauty next to him, he pulled Mal closer, not letting go. Mal leaned her head onto his shoulder, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. His sweet smell filled her nose and she felt finally safe.

"My father loves this kingdom and I don't want to ruin it on him. He's worked so hard to keep it together. To keep it this beautiful. If I destroy the kingdom, he'll hate me."

"You won't destroy the kingdom. You have goodness running through your veins. I know what you mean though. You know, about disappointing your parents? I thought that maybe, just maybe, if I proved myself to her, my mother really would love me. She would be proud of me." Ben grabbed Mal's chin and carefully lifted it to face him.

"Mal, I am proud of you. I love you. You mean more to me than anything else. I would give up this entire kingdom for you." A small smile spread across Mal's face as she drew him closer for a hug.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I wasn't understanding. I love you," she whispered into his ear. When they pulled apart, Mal handed him a shimmering white rock from behind her back.

"Make a wish and throw it back into the lake." She repeated his words, slowly and gently. Ben placed his hands around Mal's, which were still pressed against the glimmering rock.

Not breaking his gaze, he said, "I wish that nothing will ever get between us again."

"That's a good wish," she said as her smiled widened even more, eyes still locked on him.  
With a splash, the rock sunk to the bottom of the lake and, their relationship stronger than ever, Ben and Mal shared their first kiss as peace, quiet, and love filled the air.


End file.
